The Promotion Commotion
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: When Professor Rattan gets offered a promotion, a new space for an archaeology professor opens up. But the job offer creates an unlikely riff in Minnesota and Julia's already rocky relationship. Humanized, oneshot, Minnesota Cuke universe post-Noah's Umbrella


**AN: Guess who's back - back again? With yet ANOTHER Minnesota Cuke fanfic.** **I doubt anyone is surprised at this point.**

* * *

"With dozens of artifacts found, including Daniel's lantern as you see before you today, and even more discoveries made over the course of his last fifteen years with us, it is our absolute pleasure to announce that Professor Rattan has been promoted to the head of the university's archaeology department."

Minnesota Cuke could barely see with all of the flashing lights going off. When Rattan had invited him to the university for the press conference, he had no idea that it would be this big. Whenever Minnesota had uncovered an artifact on his own, there had always been maybe one reporter and a maximum of two cameras. Then again, Rattan had stolen many of his finds up until about five years ago, so his name was a little more recognizable.

As the conference drew to a close and Rattan was ushered off stage to give personal statements to the journalists awaiting him, Marten turned to Minnesota and Julia, beaming wider than either of them had ever seen "Wow, isn't that something? Rattan's in charge of the whole department, thanks to your help."

"Wonder how busy it'll make him." Minnesota had wondered out loud "I'm happy for him, and everything, but what if he doesn't have time to go on missions anymore? He loves going on missions!"

"He still had time while he was teaching." Julia reminded.

"And hopefully, so will you." The three friends turned as David Larson, the chancellor of the university, moved towards them. "With Rattan's promotion, we have an opening for an archaeology professor. And we were hoping you might be interested."

It was the moment Minnesota had been waiting for his whole life. To share his love of archaeology with young minds just beginning to learn the wonders of the field? To do what his own professors had done years ago for him, for Julia, for Marten? In the very same place? It was the opportunity of a lifetime. "I'd love to!" he chirped happily. "Of course, we'll have to negotiate the details later, but you can put me down as a firm…"

He was interrupted by the chancellor clearing his throat, and smiling apologetically "While I appreciate the enthusiasm, Mr. Cuke, with all due respect, I was actually hoping Ms. Rhubarb would be the one to fill Rattan's position."

All eyes turned to Julia as she managed to sputter out "M-me?"

"Absolutely!" Dr. Larson's face lit up with a smile, which made Minnesota feel more than a little miffed. "We asked Rattan if he had any colleagues to recommend, and you seem like the perfect fit. You've accompanied both Rattan and Mr. Cuke during some of their most important findings, which is a wealth of experience on it's own, but when we heard that even the curators of the Moose Lake Children's Museum come to you for information, it proved just how knowledgeable you are on a wide array of topics in the field."

"I'm...I'm beyond flattered…" Julia was still in shock - she never in a million years thought that this was going to be an option for her.

Minnesota, try as he might to be happy for her, couldn't stop his mouth from running "But - what about your ice cream business?"

"But this is what I've always wanted," she almost gasped her response, it was so quiet, so full of awe.

Procuring a business card and moving it into Julia's possession, Dr. Larson offered "A decision doesn't have to be made today. Think about it. We'd love to have you on our team."

Julia nodded meekly, eyes fixated on the card as Minnesota and Marten watched Dr. Larson leave.

When they were sure they were alone, Marten finally asked "So what do you think, Julia?"

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "There's a lot in the air here for me to consider, but I'd have to be absolutely crazy to not at least consider it."

Marten nodded "Well, if you need to stay a little longer, or you know, indefinitely, our guest room is always going to be open to you. Right, Min?"

Minnesota was off in his own world - too preoccupied with his own thoughts. They didn't want him. Why didn't they want him? He was way more accomplished now than Rattan was when he started! Realizing that Marten and Julia were looking at him expectantly, Minnesota shook from his thoughts, even if only slightly. "Hmm? Um, yeah, right. No problem."

Still very much in his own head, Minnesota hadn't realized that Julia had even started moving in his direction until she was right next to him, asking "Everything alright, Cuke?"

"Yeah," even though he shook his head. He pretended to not noticed the worried glance Julia and Marten shared as he added "Just a little out of it, I guess. I'll be fine."

But he wasn't. He spent the rest of the afternoon sulking. When they had arrived back to the museum, Cuke immediately locked himself up in the privacy of his room. He only left to make dinner, and that was less of a want and more of an obligation. Marten was an okay cook, but he also knew that Julia really didn't eat well when he wasn't around to cook for her. He couldn't help but notice that she was getting almost dangerously thin, but he didn't dare say anything. It wasn't his place. So he stood in the kitchen, stoically preparing lasagna. Both Marten and Julia had attempted to make conversation with him when they heard him up and about. He pretended to ignore both of them.

He was about to tell the other two that dinner was ready while retreating to his room with a warm piece of lasagna on a cool plastic plate, when he was stopped by the featherlight pressure of Julia's hand on his elbow. "Hey," her voice was lower in volume than usual, which sent a chill down his spine "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" his tone was gruff, it always was when he was playing dumb. He only ever really played dumb to hide his feelings, and Julia knew that better than anyone. Still, he defended "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cuke," she persisted, but her voice was still soft and kind "I know that you're upset that they offered me the position. And I get it."

Minnesota let out a sigh "I'm sorry, Jules, I'm trying to be happy for ya. And it's not fair for me to…"

"You don't need to worry about it." she interrupted. "I won't take it. I'll fly out on the next flight I can get and everything will go back to the way you like it."

Well. This had him stumped. He was definitely not following her logic. "Come again?"

"Min, I know that you don't want me around full time. I'm not going to lie and say I don't wish things were different, but I'll respect your feelings and…"

He had completely tuned out after ' _you don't want me around full time'._ He'd been so focused on what not being offered Rattan's position meant for him that he hadn't stopped to consider what Julia being offered the position meant. Julia would be back in Moose Lake. With him. All the time. He wouldn't have to wait for a mission to come up with an excuse to see her again. She'd be there. Why was she acting like that was a bad thing? Why did she think that was something he wouldn't want?

As he opened his mouth to protest, a familiar framed picture caught his eye. Oh yeah. That's why she thought that. His stomach dropped, as his eyes travelled to the nearby closet that held the box that only he knew about, as if on autopilot. If only she knew…

"I hadn't even considered that." he interrupted. "Julia, I'll be entirely honest with you: I was really jealous that you got offered the job instead of me. But I was upset cause I thought I wasn't good enough. Not because of you. I…" his voice hitched as his breath caught in his throat, but the genuine glimmer of hope he saw in the redhead's eyes willed him to continue "I would love it if you were here all the time. But you're the only one who can make that decision. I don't want you to do - or not do - anything because of me. It's gotta be what you want."

"And what if all I want is to stay?" her voice was even quieter than before.

Minnesota smiled, gently placing a hand under her chin lightly stroke her cheekbone with his thumb - it felt odd, like the worn out dry skin of his hands shouldn't have been touching delicate softness of her face "Then you don't even need to take the job. I'd be happy to have you. But I think you'd make a great professor."

A smirk rose to Julia's lips as she questioned "And you're sure you're not going to change your mind three days from now?"

Minnesota's eyes left the woman in front of him for a moment, once again glancing at the closet. The box was still in there. He knew it's exact location on the shelf. Eyes falling back on Julia, he promised "Not again. Not this time." Leaning down slightly, a light kiss was pressed on Julia's hairline before he suggested "We should probably eat the lasagna before it gets cold."

During dinner, Marten could tell something had shifted. It was pretty obvious. Minnesota wasn't sulking anymore, and there was a new warmth to the smiles that refused to leave either of their faces. Marten didn't bother to ask, he knew that neither of them would have a specific answer right away. He was just happy that they were happy.

Following dinner, Julia gave Dr. Larson a call, letting him know she wanted to accept the position. Dr. Larson made promises to have a contract drawn up for the following Monday, where they could then negotiate the details.

"So what's next?" Marten asked after Julia finished the phone call. "Apartment hunting?"

Julia had opened her mouth to reply, but Minnesota chirped up before she could get a word in "Why bother? She can just stay here with us." He turned his head over to look at the redhead, offering "You don't even _have_ to stay in the guest room, if you don't wanna."

"Oh really?" she feigned surprise "And just where are you suggesting I stay, then?"

Wiggling his eyebrows up and down, Minnesota only replied with "I think you know what I mean."

"You're gonna have to clean up and give me some storage space if you're being serious with that offer." her voice was smarmy, but she was smiling.

"Of course! Now what kind of host would I be if I didn't offer you at least that much?" he paused, before meekly adding "In fact, there's a box in the closet that actually belongs to you."

"You still have it?" Marten asked, slightly panicked. "Now is _not_ the time for that!"

Minnesota smirked "You're right, Marten." before turning back to Julia "Remind me to give it to ya in about a week."

"A week?!" Marten's voice was high with anxiety "Min, she just got here!"

Julia awkwardly smiled nodded, completely at a loss for the boys' behaviour. It was only about a month later when Minnesota procured a small black velvet box from the closet before kneeling in front of her did it all suddenly make sense.

Marten still thought it was all moving far too quickly.

As far as Minnesota cared, he'd wasted enough time. The sooner the better.

Unlike when Dr. Larson offered her Rattan's position, Julia wasted no time in coming to a decision, which was, of course, a firm yes.


End file.
